greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 41
Synopsis for "Agent Orange: Part Three" Hal Jordan awakens to an unpleasant smell, and discovers that he is at the table in the underground palace. Larfleeze sees that he is awake, and says that he is Agent Orange, the owner of the Orange Lantern Corps, having stolen the identities of various thieves and travelers who made their way into his palace and paid the price. He has spared Hal for the moment as he is curious about the Blue ring on his finger. Asking what it is filled with, the ring asks what Larfleeze hopes for. Larfleeze is quite fascinated, believing that his Orange ring and the Blue ring are quite similar. Larfleeze explains that he is always hungry, no matter how much he eats. His great hope is to finally find something to soothe his hunger, and believes that the Blue ring will quite his belly. When he tries to take from Hal, the ring knocks him back, saying hope is selfless. Hal takes the opportunity to attack, but Larfleeze warns that he might find himself an Orange Lantern.On the surface, the Guardians and the Green Lanterns are fighting a losing battle with the Orange Lanterns. Stel sees Gretti and realizes that he is dead, and John explains what happened to him. Suddenly, the Gretti construct joins with two others to try and kill John, when he is saved by Fatality, encasing the Orange Lanterns in crystal constructs. She then asks John if he has ever loved anyone.On Ungara, Sinestro pays his respects to Abin Sur, when he receives a message from Tekik that the Sinestro Corps is ready for their assault on Zamaron. Sinestro intends to join them, saying that love will do as it has always done: it will die. In Sector 666, Green Lantern Ash writes in his journal, addressing his wife. He hasn't seen a single light in days, and he knows that Vampires are nearby. Sure enough, a trio of vampires attack, but Ash gets the drop on them, easily impaling them. In Larfleeze's palace, Hal is having trouble concentrating on the battle, as the Blue ring continues to ask what he hopes for. Hal realizes that he needs to stall for time and allow the rest of the Green Lanterns to get inside. Hal then offers to trade the Blue ring to Larfleeze. Larfleeze is incensed, as he has already spared Hal and offered him food. Hal explains that all he wants to know is how he got the Lantern and met the Guardians. Being reminded that words are cheap, Larfleeze agrees to tell Hal about his story. Billions of years ago, Larfleeze was part of a guild of thieves who wanted to pull off the biggest heist in history. Their first target was Maltus, the original homeworld of the Oans, Controllers, and Zamarons. They lost one of their group to a Manhunter, but made off with a treasure trove of items, including a box worth a whole star system and a map made by disgraced Maltusian Krona. The map lead to Okaara, where they lost another member to the Forbidden Forest of Weeds. The surviving three made their way to the palace, where they found the Orange Lantern inside. The three thieves suddenly became obsessed with the Lantern and began fighting each other for it. The Guardians of the Universe then appeared, along with the Manhunters. Larfleeze remembered that they seemed afraid of the Lantern, like they had encountered it before. As the three battled, one of the thieves was killed, along with several Guardians and Manhunters. Finally, the Guardians told Larfleeze and the survivor that all they wanted was the box they stole. The Guardians proposed a truce where the thieves would be allowed to keep the Lantern in peace, and the Guardians and their agents would not enter the Vega system, as long as the Lantern stayed in the Temple. Additionally, only one could wield the orange light. Larfleeze finishes and explains that he won the fight, taking the Lantern. The Guardians then removed the information about the pact from the Book of Oa, just as they did with the Massacre of Sector 666 and Parallax. Hal demands to know how Larfleeze knows about Parallax, and Larfleeze reveals that the box was containing Parallax inside. Larfleeze then tries to take the Blue ring, but it again prevents him. Hal asks him to wait, but Larfleeze has grown impatient. Making an Orange axe, Larfleeze uses it to sever Hal's hand, and remove the Blue ring. It then welcomes him to the Blue Lantern Corps. Appearing in "Agent Orange: Part Three" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Stel *Ash *Fatality Villains *Orange Lantern Corps *Larfleeze *Controllers *Blume *Glomulus *Gretti *Sinestro Corps *Sinestro *Tekik Other Characters *Manhunters *Chattle *Turpa *Flob *Blooch Locations *Vega System *Okaara *Space Sector 2828 *Space Sector 2814 *Space Sector 0666 Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=11478 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_41 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-agent-orange-part-three/37-158593/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Green Lantern: Agent Orange